degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya-Winston Friendship/@comment-26437528-20140905214605
Even though its most likely will never happen and I would prefer zaya(shocking I know). I think Chatlin would be really cute. I would not mind it one bit if these two ever became canon. I feel like it be cool to see a relationship with Maya, that doesn't involve problems such as mental health or aggressive manipulation. I pretty much love all of her pairings for one reason or another but Matlingsworth, Camaya and Zaya are all rather unhealthy in some way or another. Miles has issues, I don't know what exactly they are but I think there is something more to his behavior.Cam clearly was very depressed and needed more help then Maya's kind words could give him. Zig I have to admit was very aggressive with Maya in The World I know , Sparks will fly and in What it's Like, and that's not okay no matter what. All these boys have reasons for their behavior and it can maybe justify to some degree, but at the end of the day, Why does a 16 year old girl have this much boy drama?Why shoud it have to be justified that Zig slammed his hand in front of Maya, or Miles pulled a fake gun for fun on Zig or Maya having to feel hurt after Cam's death. I honestly feel Maya has to deal with their problems and never her own problems. Like this past season Zig and Miles for one reason or another filled her life up with so much unneeded drama.I will give Miles so much credit for at least trying, but ultimately he let it all get the best of him. This is why I would personally love to see her with someone who she can just be with and then deal with her own issues, rather then the constant relationship drama, which seems to be all Degrassi wants to show us now days. Sure he is with Frankie but like I said this will most likely never happen anyway.The biggest reason being I don't think she would ever date him, because of Miles, it would crush him. Just like Triles will crush Maya. But the idea of a season of her being with a nice laid back dorky guy like Winston would be so cute. Plus, I feel like all her other dynamics including her and Zoe, her and Tristan are so dramatic anyway. One part of her life needs to be bliss.I don't know, in my crackship mind this would work In my opinion. other then that It be cool to at least see them have more scenes together, but I guess if her and Miles are not together and him dating Frankie that won't happen:( I really did not mean to write this much, and honestly it doesnt have to be chewy , but the lack of options lead me to him. It be nice to see her with someone like Cam but without the depression. I dont know if that is exactly Winston but I think he is the least fucked up guy on the show tbh. Maya just needs a break. And Winston would be Lucky to date her. Maya is an awesome girlfriend In my opinon. Anyway clearly I crackship this like crazy:) And then Zig and Miles can be canon:P lol it all works out in crackship land<3